Core A coordinate the resources and facilities necessary for attaining the scientific mission of the CCNMD.[unreadable] It has four complementary functions: 1. Administrative Coordination to CCNMD investigators, trainees and[unreadable] personnel includes implementation of NIH, University and IRB guidelines of fiscal monitoring, allocation of[unreadable] resources, progress reports, grant preparation, human subjects and animal protocols; review new[unreadable] initiatives; provide liaison with University and Community; establish policies when indicated.[unreadable] 2. Academic Coordination among CCNMD investigators, trainees and personnel includes communication[unreadable] of findings across CCNMD laboratories; integration of educational activities, such as seminars and[unreadable] presentations of speakers; liaison with neuroscience programs across campus and in other academic[unreadable] settings; recruitment of highly qualified predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees. The CCNMD maintains a[unreadable] comprehensive outreach program to the community that contributes to dissemination of information[unreadable] regarding basic and clinical neuroscience research in schizophrenia through speakers in local, regional[unreadable] and national meetings and in an open-house format, inviting the public to Penn. With the Data and Biostatistics Core and Projects,[unreadable] this Core coordinates the Center's website, ensure access to data, research tools and biological material[unreadable] generated by the Center, and facilitate interaction with the Advisory Board.[unreadable] 3. Recruitment and Assessment for CCNMD human Subprojects (0001, 0002, 0007). Standardized procedures are applied[unreadable] to participants with schizophrenia, family members and healthy people. This includes evaluation of medical,[unreadable] neurological and psychiatric status, computerized neurocognitive measures and genotyping. The Core[unreadable] provides systematic assessment of clinical history and presentation of individuals whose brains are[unreadable] donated for postmortem research in Subproject 0007 and coordinates data transfer to Data and Biostatistics Core and Subprojects (0001, 0002, 0007, and 0010). The Coordination Core maintains a registry for future studies and integrative projects,[unreadable] and provide training in clinical neuroscience assessment to graduate students, fellows and investigators in[unreadable] the Center and collaborating programs.[unreadable] 4. Allocation of participants to animal projects provides coordination of the protocols, tracking with the Data and Biostatistics Core[unreadable] the flow of participants across Subprojects 0003, 0008, and 0009 and works closely with investigators and research[unreadable] personnel in the animal projects to ensure that the scientific goals are met. This is done in parallel to the[unreadable] human studies maintaining high level of integration across the Center.